Tu n'es pas
by cchope
Summary: Bella relève tous les défis de son cousin pour lui prouver qu'elle n'est pas prude. fic écrite avec Caropat07. Merci pour la seconde place au concours "bienvenue chez les nudiste" du DAL.


Merci pour la seconde place au concours « Bienvenue chez les nudistes » du DAL. C'est OS est un quatre mains avec Caropat07.

**Tu n'es pas…**

Disclamer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par nos soins : Caropat07 et moi. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces).

Bonne lecture

Christina

* * *

Il me restait un mois avant la rentrée. Nouvelle école, nouveaux profs, nouveaux amis… Enfin, si j'arrivais à m'en faire. S'ils savaient tous le même QI et le même caractère qu'Emmett, alors j'étais très mal partie.

Emmett…Un poème à lui tout seul. Il semblait que son seul amusement soit le jeu « Cap ou pas cap ».

Mes parents avaient décidé que l'éloignement du cocon familial me ferait le plus grand bien et m'aiderait à mûrir. Cependant, pour ne pas m'envoyer trop dans l'inconnu, ils avaient choisi de m'envoyer dans le même lycée que mon cousin, que je ne connaissais qu'à travers des anecdotes. Du coup, pour faire connaissance, nos deux familles avaient planifié des vacances communes au soleil.

Ma rencontre avec Emmett avait été… assez froide. Alors que lui était extraverti, tout en muscles et en train de rire en permanence, j'étais introvertie, timide et sérieuse. Il n'avait aucun problème à se balader nu dans notre partie du bungalow, alors que j'avais du mal à me mettre en maillot de bain. Ce qui le faisait beaucoup rire, et il passait beaucoup de temps à se moquer de moi.

Puis un jour, il décida de me prendre en main. Entendez par là : « Je vais te dégourdir un minimum, histoire d'être présentable à mes copains ». Et pour cela, il avait donc eu l'idée de me lancer des défis.

-Alors Bells… On va commencer très simple pour ne pas brusquer ton égo et ta pseudo-sensibilité… Cap ou pas cap de faire un doigt d'honneur à un camionneur ?

Piquée au vif, je décidai de lui donner une leçon, espérant ne pas en recevoir une à mon tour de la part dudit camionneur…

Comme nous étions en voiture, ce fut assez facile pour moi de dire oui.

-Regarde-moi bien Emmett, et tu verras que je suis cool moi aussi.

Je me tournai vers la vitre, espérant que nous doublerions un camion avant d'arriver sur la plage. Emmett conduisait, persuadé que je ne savais pas moi aussi conduire. La voie rapide était surtout empruntée par des voitures, des files de touristes qui allaient à la plage, ou en venaient.

Il ne restait plus que cinq minutes de route quand mon miracle arriva : un camion frigorifique, devant sans doute livrer un des nombreux restaurants de la plage, roulait doucement sur la file de droite. Et bien sûr, tout jeune qu'il était, Emmett le doubla. J'en profitai pour faire le fameux doigt d'honneur. Furieux ou en tout cas un peu irrité, le conducteur klaxonna en me répondant par le même geste. Rouge de honte, je me rassis correctement sur mon siège, pendant qu'Emmett riait.

-Alors, t'as vu ? Claironnai-je. Je l'ai fait !

-Ouais, accepta mon cousin. Mais tu devrais voir ta tronche !

Et il partit dans un fou-rire. Je restai silencieuse, boudant peut-être un peu, jusqu'à notre arrivée au parking de la plage. Emmett nous guida jusqu'à une plage privée où il avait ses habitudes, et nous nous installâmes. Je lui demandai de m'aider à mettre de la crème solaire dans le dos, mais il y mit sa condition :

-D'acc, mais tu dois relever mon prochain défi sans tricher cette fois.

Hésitante, j'acceptai quand même, me disant qu'il ne me demanderait rien tant que nous étions sur la plage. Grossière erreur !

Histoire de m'éloigner de mon cousin aux idées farfelues, je partis me baigner, profitant de la tiédeur de l'eau pour faire quelques brasses. Il faisait beau et chaud, et j'étais heureuse de passer mes journées à la mer. D'habitude, je préférais côtoyer les rats de bibliothèque, et lézarder des heures au soleil me paraissait saugrenu. Or, je me rendais compte que c'était très revigorant et reposant. Enfin, si on oubliait ce crétin de cousin…

Celui-ci attendit sagement que je revienne sur le transat pour aller se mettre à l'eau lui aussi. Du coup, je pus lire quelques pages de mon livre en bronzant. Malheureusement, ce fut trop court à mon goût, et Emmett revint, se jetant sur son transat. Il commanda deux cocktails avant de soupirer bruyamment.

-Ah Bella ! Dommage que ces vacances du tonnerre prennent bientôt fin ! Il sembla réfléchir quelques secondes. Alors autant te déniaiser un peu plus ! Cap ou pas Cap… de faire du topless !

-Quoi ?!

Mon cri fit taire tous les touristes, et je fus rouge telle une tomate en une seconde.

-T'es fou ! M'écriai-je moins fort. Je…

-Allez, tu peux bien le faire ! Rétorqua Em. Regarde, tu ne serais pas la seule, au contraire. Les trois quarts de filles de cette plage bronzent les seins à l'air. Tu ne rendras personne aveugle, promis.

Et il repartit dans un fou-rire. Ma seule réaction fut de le frapper, mais visiblement je fus la seule à avoir mal. Lorsqu'il put enfin parler, il redevint sérieux.

-Sérieux Bells, ça ne choquera personne, moi encore moins. Des nanas, j'en ai vu des tonnes à poil, et tu es vachement bien roulée. Si tu étais énorme, ou si t'étais pas belle, ok, je comprendrais, mais là…

Il balaya mon corps de la main et du regard, et je rosis devant le compliment.

C'était le seul côté de mon cousin que j'aimais bien : il ne prenait rien au sérieux et se moquait de tout le monde, mais parfois, il pouvait être sérieux (le temps d'une ou deux phrases bien sûr). Le tout était de réussir à distinguer l'un de l'autre. Et là, il venait de dire ce qu'il pensait.

Alors, pour ne pas lui donner raison et pour me montrer que je n'étais pas celle qu'il croyait, j'inspirai profondément et, d'une main hésitante, je défis les lacets de mon haut de maillot de bain. Et le bout de tissu tomba sur mes genoux, dévoilant ma poitrine. Emmett émit un sifflement.

-La vache ! Souffla-t-il. Je ne pensais pas avoir autant raison !

Dois-je préciser qu'il reluquait mes seins ? Je lui donnai une claque.

-Hey ! On ne touche pas, même avec les yeux. Si tu n'arrêtes pas de me mater, je le remets.

Emmett leva les mains en signe de reddition et s'allongea pour bronzer. Je l'imitai, en espérant qu'il ne trouverait pas d'autres idioties à me faire faire.

Malheureusement, cet idiot semblait toujours avoir des idées, puisque moins d'une heure plus tard, il se redressa sur un coude.

-Cap ou pas cap de draguer un mec sur la plage ?

Je baissai mes lunettes de soleil, me demandant s'il était né aussi abruti ou s'il le faisait exprès. Ayant assez appris à le connaître depuis le début de ces vacances, je soufflai de résignation et m'assis.

-Est-ce que j'ai au moins le droit de remettre mon haut ?

Emmett me jaugea du regard avant de hocher la tête. De mon transat, je regardai autour de moi voir s'il y avait quelques garçons potables. Comment allai-je pouvoir m'y prendre ? Je n'étais pas la plus belle, je rougissais au moindre mot, je bégayais à cause de ma timidité, et je ne savais jamais quoi dire pour lancer une conversation. Pendant que je cherchais désespérément comment aborder un garçon, je faisais semblant de choisir.

-Ah ah ! Ricana Em au bout de deux minutes. Tu baisses les bras ? Tu abandonnes déjà ?

-Non, je cherche qui sera l'heureux élu.

-Ne cherche plus, je choisis pour toi sinon on y sera encore demain. Je te propose lui là-bas, au bar.

Il me désigna un garçon, dans la vingtaine, brun. Une belle carrure, svelte, il portait un bermuda et un polo de marque. Il était plutôt beau gosse, il dégageait un je ne sais quoi de très attirant avec ses pieds nus qui reposaient sur le barreau de son tabouret.

Ok il aurait pu me trouver pire mais je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir réellement une chance.

Et, telle la gourde que j'étais, je me levai, prête à aller au combat, sentant le regard de mon cousin sur moi. Je marchais droit vers le comptoir à pas mesurés.

-Salut ! Bafouillai-je arrivée à côté de lui.

Il se retourna vivement et regarda autour de lui pour être certain que je m'adressais à lui. Ça commençait déjà mal, j'esquissai un sourire que j'espérais avenant et affable.

-Hé, me dit-il en retour tout en me dévisageant de la tête au pied.

Si pendant le trajet j'avais trouvé une dizaine de scénarios de comment l'aborder, là, j'étais juste pétrifiée d'horreur. Mes mains étaient moites, mon cœur battait vite. J'avais une certaine peur sourde d'aborder des gens inconnus de cette façon.

-Euh, commençai-je, euh, voilà… je … euh…

Merde Merde Merde !

Je soufflai tout en baissant la tête, j'étais ridicule.

Après m'être bien ridiculisée et insultée mentalement, j'osai relever les yeux vers le gars, manquait plus qu'il soit passé à autre chose et que j'ai tout à refaire ! Mais non, il me regardait, attendant que je parle.

-Voilà en fait, je sais que je suis stupide, mais mon cousin m'a lancé un défi. En fait il pense que je ne suis pas capable de venir … euh … te parler, oui c'est ça.

Je pris de nouveau une grande respiration, contente de m'en sortir pas si mal.

-Donc euh… pour que tu me donnes ton numéro.

Il cligna des yeux ronds sur moi. Je commençais à sentir les prémices de la vexation, il allait m'envoyer sur les roses.

-Tu es d'accord, couinai-je dans une grimace.

Le gars secoua la tête en se reculant.

-Attend, tu veux mon numéro juste pour un pari ?

-Euh oui… enfin tu vois … pas que je ne te trouve pas séduisant, tu es vraiment très beau… non pas que je veux te draguer non plus, c'est juste que tu… agrrrrrrrr, m'énervai-je.

Le gars en face de moi se mit à rire, un très beau rire à gorge déployée alors que sa tête se rejetait en arrière.

-Je peux t'offrir à boire ?

Je rougis comme une tomate.

-C'est que…

-En tout bien tout honneur, me coupa-t-il. Il faut que j'en sache un peu plus sur ce pari.

Je soufflai, vaincue, et m'assis à côté de lui. Il fit un signe au serveur pour prendre ma commande.

Nous restâmes en silence jusqu'à ce que mon verre arrive. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'avais peur que si je lui réclamais une nouvelle fois son téléphone, je devienne vraiment mal polie. Mais bon, je n'avais pas que ça à faire de bavasser avec des inconnus.

Foutue merde de cousin.

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais devenir vulgaire quand j'étais en colère ! Mais bon Emmett mérite tellement plus de nom d'oiseaux que n'importe quel autre nigaud sur terre.

-Bon alors, c'est quoi le jeu ? Chacun votre tour, vous vous lancez des « cap ou pas cap ».

Je grimaçai en réponse.

-Même pas, soufflai-je vaincue.

Je déglutis avant d'ajouter.

-Mon cousin me trouve trop prude pour fréquenter son école donc il se fait un devoir de me mouler à son image pendant ses vacances. Moi je veux juste la paix et j'espère qu'il se lassera plus vite si je fais tous ces cap, il n'y aura bientôt plus aucun intérêt s'il perd à chaque fois, non ?

Il me regarda d'une manière si incrédule. Il haussa les épaules.

-Pas sûr, fit-il remarquer.

Je me paraissais pour le coup bien naïve, mais je n'avais pas vu jusqu'à maintenant d'autres solutions.

Je soupirai de lassitude, comme si toute la misère du monde pesait sur mes épaules. Je ne sais pas s'il comprit mon état d'esprit car il me sortit de ma détresse.

-Je te donne mon numéro, si...

Je relevai les yeux vers lui, très contente de réussir finalement.

-Si quoi ? Dis-je impatiente et pleine d'espoir.

Il sembla hésiter.

-Ton cousin, c'est bien le gars qui mate vers nous là-bas avec insistance ?

Je me retournai pour voir Emmett effectivement en train de nous dévisager.

-Oui, couinai-je.

Il sourit grandement à ma réponse. Je ne voyais pas de quoi se réjouir là-dedans.

-Donc comme je te le disais, je veux bien te donner mon numéro à la condition que tu le donnes à ton cousin pour euh… qu'il m'appelle.

-Euh… je me reculai surprise.

Comprenais-je bien ce qu'il tentait de me dire ?

-Tu es gay ? Laissai-je échapper pour confirmer mes doutes.

Je me mordis instantanément les lèvres et baissai la tête, honteuse, alors que mes joues se coloraient de rouge. Le tact et moi n'étions pas dans le même bateau aujourd'hui.

Il sourit, indulgent à mon emportement.

-Ouais, répondit-il enfin, et ton cousin est plutôt à mon goût.

-Ça alors, dis-je ahurie et une fois de plus mortifiée que mes lèvres ne restent pas scellées sur mes pensées.

Il me fit une grimace en retour et murmura un inaudible « désolé ».

Il prit une serviette est inscrivit son nom et son numéro de téléphone dessus avant de me le tendre.

Je regardai mon précieux sésame.

J'avais réussi. J'étais très fière de moi d'un coup.

Je me levai prestement de mon tabouret, je n'avais pas touché à ma boisson, je m'avançai pour lui faire une bise sur la joue. Il me sourit gentiment et je partis toute guillerette retrouver mon cousin.

Ce dernier me regarda suspicieusement à mon retour. Il cherchait la faille. Nonchalamment je lui jetai le morceau à la figure.

-Tiens, et ne le fais pas trop attendre, c'est un gentil gars et il est impatient d'avoir ton coup de fil.

-Quoi ? s'écria mon cousin.

-Quoi quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

-Que le gars dont tu as voulu le numéro attend que tu l'appelles. Il est gay.

-Quoi ? Tu lui as dit que JE voulais son numéro ? S'énerva mon cousin.

Je jubilais intérieurement.

-Non, répondis-je calmement.

Il me regarda, attendant de comprendre.

-Mais il m'a donné son numéro pour que TU l'appelles, visiblement tu lui plais beaucoup.

Je vis mon cousin blanchir d'un coup. L'idée qu'il plaise au gars lui faisait visiblement un choc. Moi, je me régalais de son état.

-Il peut toujours courir, marmonna mon cousin en se renfrognant.

Je me retins de rire, je ne savais pas vraiment comment il appréciait la plaisanterie quand c'était à son insu. Ce petit défi eut au moins l'avantage qu'il me laisse tranquille un moment et j'avais donc bon espoir d'avoir la paix pour le reste de la journée.

Il profita de ce temps pour draguer des filles, il faisait le paon, il en faisait des tonnes. Il avait sûrement besoin de redorer son blason de virilité. Je souris à cette idée, c'était bien un mec, tiens !

Je ne sais pas s'il perçut ma bonne humeur mais il se retourna vers moi, ses lèvres étirées, il semblait diabolique à cet instant.

-Bella Bella Bella ? J'ai un dernier petit défi pour toi.

Je secouai la tête lasse.

-Après j'arrête, promis.

Je le regardai, pas convaincue. Il poursuivit, ignorant mon regard que je souhaitais noir.

-Alors, je suis sûr que tu n'es pas capable de nager jusqu'à l'île sauvage.

Je gémis en me redressant. L'idiot du village, qui malheureusement faisait partie de ma famille, pointait une masse noire au loin. Elle ne semblait pas si loin, n'est-ce pas ?

-Si tu réussis, j'arrête de me moquer de toi, et tu pourras rencontrer mes potes. Je te présenterai avec honneur comme ma cousine, sans cela tu seras juste la nouvelle paria, à toi de voir.

Je déglutis, je n'aimais pas le chantage.

-Allez, me secoua-t-il en me donnant un coup de coude. Montre à la terre entière comme quoi tu en as là-dedans. Que tu as des tripes.

Je grimaçai. Je n'avais jamais ressenti le besoin de prouver à qui que ce soit ma valeur, pourquoi fallait-il que l'opinion de mon cousin compte autant ?

Une fierté mal placée ? Une même combinaison génétique qui me rendait compétitive et ne souhaitait qu'une chose : fermer le bec à mon stupide cousin.

Sans plus y réfléchir, j'acceptai.

-Ok Emmett, déclarai-je en le regardant dans les yeux. Si je réussis, j'aurais le droit à ton respect, et tu ne me pourriras pas la vie pendant l'année scolaire.

-Promis !

Je vérifiai qu'il ne croisait pas les doigts, et Emmett m'accompagna jusqu'au bord de l'eau.

Je nageais depuis déjà un long moment. Quelle merde ce pari ! L'île se rapprochait à la lenteur d'un escargot et j'avais déjà des crampes. Je me maudissais d'être aussi misérable. Incapable d'envoyer chier mon stupide cousin et une catastrophe ambulante quand il s'agit de faire la moindre activité physique. Je ne savais pas si j'allais y survivre.

Le pire, c'est que j'avais effectué toutes ses conneries et qu'il me regardait toujours comme une moins que rien. Une nerd ou je ne sais quoi.

J'avais beau faire des efforts, nous ne serions jamais du même monde. Penser à lui me donnait la hargne de continuer et d'avancer. Je lui en voulais clairement de me forcer à faire ces paris ridicules.

Idiote !

Ce n'est même pas des paris, tu n'as aucun gain. Juste la fierté de dire « je suis cap, va te faire foutre Emmett ». Ouais sauf que je ne lui disais pas.

J'étais pathétique à m'épuiser, à tenter de nager dans cette eau, plutôt calme certes mais bien trop loin de mon objectif.

Je sentis un point sur le côté alors que je jurai encore une fois contre mon cousin. Comment pouvait-on avoir même une minime infime partie de gènes en commun ? Tout nous opposait, il devait s'être planté de gosse à la maternité. Je ne voyais pas d'autre explication.

L'effort me faisait perdre la boule. Je devenais de plus en plus incohérente comme la souffrance dans mon corps.

La douleur sur le côté se fit trop forte, je me mis sur le dos pour flotter un instant. Je repris mon souffle doucement. Le ciel bleu magnifique ne m'apportait guère de soulagement. Il aurait pu l'être dans d'autres circonstances, malheureusement je n'avais aucune raison de me réjouir.

Je ne sais pas ce que je cherchais réellement à prouver et à qui ? Je voulais prouver certes à Emmett mais aussi à moi-même. J'espérais secrètement que mon étiquette dans cette nouvelle école ne serait pas la nouvelle prude ou toute autre chose similaire.

Mon cousin semblait populaire vu la fierté qui irradiaient de ses parents quand ils parlaient de ses activités extrascolaire. Tout l'inverse de moi qui étais performante dans les cours mais demeurais un boulet dans les relations sociales. Je n'avais jamais compris l'intérêt de se faire transpirer pour attraper une balle ou je ne sais quoi.

C'est pour cela que je me trouvais d'autant plus ridicule dans cette situation. Je soufflais d'exaspération tout en essayant de me détendre quand une vague me submergea.

Je me retournai pour refaire surface, crachant mes poumons après avoir avaler une bonne tasse. Maudit Emmett, maudite l'eau, maudit le monde entier.

Je regardai l'horizon et la plage qui bordait l'île. Allez, je pouvais le faire !

Je pris une grande inspiration et étirai mes bras pour avancer. Je ne sais pas combien de temps dura cet exercice mais tous mes muscles me brûlaient.

Je regardais occasionnellement l'objectif et je me focalisais sur le but à atteindre, les derniers mètres étaient un vrai supplice. Je rampai pour m'extirper de l'eau, marchant, nageant, trébuchant pour réussir à émerger totalement de l'eau. Je vacillai sur quelques mètres avant de m'effondrer sur le sable, épuisée, à bout de souffle, tout mon corps réclamait du repos. Je fermai un instant les yeux pour dissiper la douleur et savourer ma victoire quand la fatigue me gagna.

J'avais soif, très soif. Je pouvais dire que le soleil tapait sur moi à travers mes paupières, mes pieds ne reposaient pas sur un lit mais une surface sablonneuse.

J'entendis des bruits. Je fronçai les sourcils, où étais-je ?

Je papillonnais avant de m'hasarder à ouvrir un peu plus les paupières, craignant d'être éblouie, je les plissai quand une ombre apparut. J'ouvris franchement les yeux et sursautai quand je vis une tête au-dessus de moi.

Un jeune se tenait là, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien, le soleil tapant derrière sa tête, créant une aura autour de lui. Je clignai des yeux. Je devais rêver car un homme ne pouvait pas être aussi beau. C'était humainement impossible.

Je beuguais complètement sur l'adonis face à moi, je pouvais essentiellement distinguer sa mâchoire virile, ses cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens. Ses yeux semblaient si profonds.

Avais-je atteint le paradis ?

J'étais fixé sur cette vision de rêve quand une voix chaude envoûtante me sortit de ma contemplation.

-Est-ce que ça va mademoiselle ?

Je passai ma main sur mon visage, mes cheveux. Tout me revient en tête : ce stupide défi, mais visiblement une justice existait sur terre.

-Je crois, murmurai-je.

Un sourire éclatant me répondit et je fus éblouie par tant de perfection.

Je décidai de me relever et me hissai sur mes coudes.

Le charmant jeune homme en face de moi prit l'initiative de m'aider et posa sa paume sur mon bras pour me relever en position assise et là, j'eus à peine le temps de réaliser que je tombai directement à la renverse dans les pommes, son pénis à quelques centimètres de moi.

-Hé oh, m'appela une douce voix, alors que je papillonnais des yeux à nouveaux.

Trois visages cette fois-ci se trouvaient au-dessus de moi. Deux gars, une fille. Ils semblaient tous craintifs de voir ma réaction ou si j'allais bien.

Je grimaçai. Ça faisait beaucoup de choses pour moi à l'instant.

Les têtes des gars se reculèrent alors que la demoiselle resta pencher sur moi.

-Moi c'est Alice, je vais t'aider à te relever tout doucement, OK ? Tu as peut-être eu un choc à la tête.

J'opinai et me laissai faire.

Elle prit mon coude dans sa main et passa l'autre dans mon dos dès que j'avais commencé à me soulever et m'aida à me positionner en position assise.

Mes yeux étaient fixés sur le sable et quand je me trouvai suffisamment stable, je les levai.

Je vis deux paires de pieds nus face à moi, jusque-là, il n'y avait rien d'anormal, mais quand mes iris remontèrent plus, ils virent deux pénis se balancer entre les jambes. Je compris que les deux gars étaient nus comme des vers face à moi.

-Oh mon dieu, lâchai-je fortement incapable de me réfréner tellement j'étais choquée.

-Hé tout va bien ? M'appela la voix à côté de moi.

Je me tournai vers la fille et je remarquai instantanément par sa position accroupie à côté de moi qu'elle était, elle aussi, en tenue d'Eve.

-Oh putain de merde, lâchai-je de nouveau.

Merde je n'avais pas de désir de devenir gynécologue, je n'avais pas besoin de voir des jambes de femmes écartées sur leur vulve.

Je détournai les yeux rapidement pour retomber sur les deux pénis.

-Merde, jurais-je à nouveau.

Je ne savais plus où poser mes yeux.

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains remontant mes genoux pour m'isoler et me mettre en boule.

Je ne voulais pas voir cela.

-Hé tout va bien, me rassura la voix douce de la fille alors que sa main voyageait sur mon dos. Nous ne te ferons aucun mal. Nous étions justes inquiets pour toi, tu as fait une longue traversée à la nage. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu veux un peu d'eau ?

Je secouai la tête sans la relever toutefois.

Après quelques secondes je vis une main dans mon champ de vision avec une gourde. Je la pris et relevai la tête pour boire et de nouveau mes yeux tombèrent sur un pénis.

-Putain, jurais-je, vous ne pouvez pas vous habiller ?

J'étais énervée, énervée contre eux, contre moi car j'avais la sensation que je ne pouvais pas regarder ailleurs, c'était tellement frustrant !

J'entendis des rires étouffés et la voix d'Alice reprit.

-Hé tout va bien. Nous sommes justes des nudistes. Nous ne te feront aucun mal. Le corps humain est beau, tu n'as pas à être gênée de le regarder.

Je relevai la tête vers elle, elle me sourit doucement, elle avait son visage au niveau du mien.

Mon esprit me disait de descendre les yeux pour vérifier leur état mais je me faisais violence pour rester concentrer au-dessus des épaules. C'était tellement bizarre, ce besoin malsain que j'avais de vouloir les détailler pour me rendre compte de leur nudité et en même temps cette gêne qui grandissait.

Je soufflai un bon coup.

-Tu vois, c'est bien tu y arrives. Tout va bien, me dit-elle à nouveau. Tu t'appelles comment ?

-Bella, chuchotai-je.

-Enchantée Bella, moi c'est Alice et là c'est Jasper mon petit-ami et Edward, m'apprit-elle en me désignant ses compagnons.

J'acquiesçai sans pour autant tourner la tête vers eux, hors de question que je croise de nouveau leur sexe. J'en avais plus vu en deux minutes que de toute mon existence.

Elle me parla un moment, se présentant un peu plus. Mon attention restait fixée sur elle et son visage.

Au bout d'un moment, elle me proposa de me lever pour rejoindre à quelques pas le feu qu'ils avaient fait pour manger des s'mores. Je me léchais inconsciemment les lèvres, il n'y avait rien de meilleur que le chocolat allié à la guimauve grillée.

Elle sourit à mon geste inconscient.

Une fois debout, elle se mit face à moi.

-Dis Bella, tu ne voudrais pas te mettre nue également, comme cela tu serais moins gênée face à nous, nous serions tous à égalité et tu n'aurais plus à rougir de nous regarder.

Je clignai des yeux à sa proposition.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas à l'aise, balbutia-je.

-Je comprends mais tu sais c'est juste de la peau qui n'est pas recouverte. Allez viens.

Je la suivi et je vis les gars assis sur des rondins de bois muni de long bâton, une guimauve à l'extrémité.

Ils nous sourirent et nous tendirent de quoi faire comme eux.

Je restai concentrée, les yeux sur mon ustensile de fortune, et la conversation se poursuivit.

Ils étaient vraiment agréables. Ils me demandèrent comment j'avais échouée et c'est en leur racontant que je commençai à paniquer car personne ne savait si j'allais bien ou non.

Ils me firent remarquer que c'était trop dangereux de repartir maintenant que la nuit allait tomber. Ils argumentèrent en disant que ça ferait les pieds à mon cousin, que j'étais sous sa responsabilité et qu'il n'était qu'un inconscient.

Je rendis les armes quand ils m'apprirent qu'un ami devait venir les chercher demain matin pour les ramener au rivage. Je pris la décision de rester avec eux.

Le ciel s'obscurcissant, leur nudité me gênait de moins en moins ou c'était les effets de la bière dont je n'étais pas coutumière.

Alice revint à la charge me disant que j'allais prendre froid si je n'enlevais pas mon maillot mouillé, que je serai mieux nue à la chaleur du feu. Je ne sais pas si c'est ses arguments pertinents ou mon état alcoolisé qui me firent céder, je me mis nue.

Nous continuâmes à boire et à manger quand Jasper prit son mp3. Il mit le son à fond et nous entendîmes la musique grésiller dans les écouteurs.

Il prit sa copine dans ses bras et la fit danser.

Ils étaient vraiment collés serrées et un bref regard vers eux m'apprit que la température entre avait monté.

Edward leur cria alors :

-Prenez une chambre vous deux.

Ils rirent.

-Tu as raison, répondit Alice, on prend le bungalow, on vous laisse la tente ! Et ils s'enfuirent main dans la main en rigolant.

Je les regardai partir un peu abasourdie par la soudaineté de leur désir. Je sentis un certain flottement pendant un moment avant qu'Edward ne s'approche de moi et s'installe à mes côtés.

-Tu n'as pas froid, me demanda-t-il doucement.

-Non, ça va.

-Je suis désolé pour ça, dit-il en montrant l'abri de fortune, ils ne savent pas se tenir.

-Ce n'est pas grave, soufflai-je.

Pouvais-je dire que je les enviais. J'aurais aimé être comme eux, si jeune et pourtant partager autant d'amour. Ils semblaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

Edward commença à me questionner plus sur moi, mes goûts. Nous avions beaucoup de points en commun. Je me sentais de plus en plus à l'aise, c'était si facile de parler avec lui. Il était intéressant et se montrait charmant.

Nous rions ensemble, la lumière de feu créait autour de nous une atmosphère douce et chaleureuse. J'étais bien.

Il me proposa de nouveau des guimauves et d'un même mouvement nous nous baissâmes pour prendre le bâton.

Nos têtes se cognèrent l'une contre l'autre et nous partîmes dans un fou rire. Je me tenais le ventre tellement je riais. Edward en face de moi faisait le pitre se massant le crâne et riait, entrainant encore un peu plus mon hilarité.

Je faillis alors tomber à la renverse et il me retint par le bras, m'attirant à lui pour me stabiliser.

Je me retrouvai dans ses bras, sa peau brulant la mienne. Ses iris ancrés dans les miens alors que des frissons parcouraient mon épiderme sous son toucher.

L'air changea en un instant.

-Merci, soufflai-je.

Ses yeux se baissèrent pour regarder mes lèvres.

J'étais trop subjuguée pour bouger. Je le voulais là. Jamais je n'avais éprouvé de manière aussi fulgurante cette envie, ce besoin, ce manque.

Je voulais qu'il me touche, m'embrasse. J'étais une affamée à cet instant.

Il releva ses prunelles pour plonger dans les miennes, je ne sais pas s'il put lire mon désespoir, mais tout doucement il approcha sa bouche de la mienne et la déposa dessus.

Nous étions immobiles, nous savourions cette proximité où trop de peau était sollicitée pour un simple baiser. Tout mon corps brulait à son contact. Je me sentais m'électriser alors que ses lèvres n'avaient pas encore remué sur les miennes, mais tout était déjà si intense.

Et là, comme une crampe, l'envie de plus se tordit dans mon estomac et j'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou, toute mon âme, mon être voulaient se fondre en lui, partager sa chaleur et sa douceur.

Il répondit bien vite et nous mit debout en un instant alors qu'il força avec sa langue la barrière de mes dents. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de mon corps, me rapprochant encore de lui.

Je pouvais sentir chaque partie stratégique de son anatomie. Mes seins plaqués sur son torse pointaient honteusement tandis que sa massive érection s'écrasait sur mon pubis.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi intime avec un garçon et la nudité ne laissait que peu de place aux bases recommandées. D'une simple base, d'un baiser nous étions déjà à parcourir la troisième base, ses mains découvrant mes courbes.

Je haletais. J'étais complétement perdue face à toutes ces nouvelles sensations. Je ne me reconnaissais pas. C'était vibrant, palpitant, unique.

Il mit fin au baiser qui me laissa haletante, à bout de souffle. Ses lèvres prirent la direction de mon cou qui me fit me cambrer contre lui. J'entendis un grognement rauque émaner de sa personne, me rendant dégoulinante de désir pour lui.

Je parcourais avidement son corps de mes mains. Ses épaules larges et finement sculptées étaient d'une divine exaltation. Je pouvais sentir dans son dos, ses muscles rouler sous la pulpe de mes doigts et quand j'atterris sur son cul, je fus saisie par le plaisir unique que j'avais à toucher un homme de cette façon.

Je me sentais puissante de pouvoir découvrir son anatomie au gré de mon envie, sans entrave, le plaisir grandissant.

Edward n'était pas en reste et semblait tout aussi avide de sentir mes formes, il passa ses mains sur mes flancs effleurant l'arrondi de mes seins. Je gémis du manque, d'envie qu'il me touche à ces endroits stratégiques qui faisaient réagir si bien mon corps.

A son tour, il empauma mes fesses, les resserrant et m'attirant à lui.

Le son qui sortit de moi était presque animal, sentir son désir si dur et tendu contre moi m'envoyait des frissons de la tête aux pieds.

Je réalisai comme un simple constat, un besoin, je le voulais là maintenant. Je le voulais, lui pour prendre ma fleur, prendre ma virginité. Je voulais qu'il me fasse du bien, qu'il éveille mes sens comme il avait réveillé en moi ce besoin primitif.

Il se recula alors de moi, essoufflé.

-Bella nous devrions…

Non non, hors de question. Il ne pouvait pas se détacher de moi alors que son corps trahissait son envie autant que la mienne.

Je le retiens dans mes bras.

-S'il te plait, suppliais-je, j'ai envie de toi.

-Nous nous connaissons à peine, argua-t-il.

-Mais j'ai envie s'il te plait. Je te veux, je… je…

Merde j'allais encore plus le faire fuir si je lui disais que j'étais vierge mais je le voulais trop à cet instant.

-Je te veux toi, là maintenant sous les étoiles pour me prendre toute entière. Je veux que tu sois celui qui me déflorera.

Il se figea à mes mots, tirant un peu plus sur ses bras pour me reculer de lui.

-S'il te plait Edward, ne me repousse pas.

Il me scruta un moment.

Je suppose qu'il lut dans mes yeux ce qui lui manquait car l'instant d'après il fondit sur moi, m'entourant de sa chaleur et resserrant mon corps contre lui.

Les pulsations de mon cœur redoublèrent d'intensité.

Il m'embrassa avec fougue et je répondis avec autant de hargne et de désir.

Il nous fit avancer, enfin je reculai, guidée par ses mouvements tout en étant prisonnière consentante de son étreinte.

Il s'écarta de moi, ouvrit la tente et m'invita à y entrer.

Je m'allongeai sur le matelas de fortune et il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour que son corps plane au-dessus du mien.

-Tu es si belle, souffla-t-il faisant frissonner mon épiderme.

Il parsema des baisers sur ma peau, chacun de ses passages l'enflammait.

Il couvrait chaque centimètre de mon torse, me faisait tortiller de plaisir.

Je me consumais d'envie.

-Edward, le suppliai-je alors que je n'en pouvais plus de cette pression au niveau de mon ventre. J'étais excitée au-delà de l'entendement, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour soulager cette douleur ou ce plaisir lancinant qui me brulait.

Il farfouilla un instant dans ses affaires en vrac à côté du matelas, j'avais du mal à distinguer ce qu'il faisait mais au bruit, je compris qu'il enfilait un préservatif.

Je me mordis la lèvre, je n'y avais même pas pensé.

Il se repositionna au-dessus de moi, il m'embrassa plus chastement.

-Dis le-moi si c'est douloureux, j'arrêterai d'accord ?

J'opinai de la tête et passai mes mains derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer à moi. Impatiente, je voulais le sentir complétement et de manière absolue. Je voulais que nos corps s'imbriquent l'un dans l'autre que cette pression dans mon centre s'apaise.

Il passa un genou entre mes jambes, puis le deuxième, écartant plus largement mes cuisses, je me sentais exposée mais l'envie de plus prédominait.

Tout doucement, il abaissa son coude et je sentis son gland à mon entrejambe.

D'une main, il se saisit de sa verge et la fit parcourir ma vulve, tapant sur mon clitoris et effleurant mon entrée. La sensation était inouïe, je me cambrai contre lui, cherchant définitivement une friction plus forte, une libération alors que je gémissais. Il fit quelques mouvements similaires et enfin je sentis la pression de son gland qui glissait dans mon antre chaude et humide.

Il poussa en moi, millimètre par millimètre, j'étais très consciente de sa progression dans mon intimité. Il soufflait fort au-dessus de moi comme si l'effort pour lui était intense et difficile.

Il avançait doucement et quand je sentis un étirement plus important, il poussa d'un coup et se retrouva enfiché en moi au plus profond.

Mon corps s'était crispé, mes ongles plantés dans son dos alors qu'il tenait la position. J'en avais le souffle coupé.

Il recula sa tête et déposa ses lèvres sous mon oreille tout en titillant cet endroit sensible.

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

J'acquiesçai par automatisme. Il se déplaça un peu, il prit appui sur son coude alors que son torse s'éloignait de moi. Son membre m'élargissait toujours mais la douleur devenait différente.

Il embrassa, lécha mon cou pour venir saisir mon sein qu'il téta. Je haletais sous cette attention. Mon corps en réclamant de nouveau plus alors que je m'arcboutais sous lui.

Ce fut le signal qu'il devait attendre car doucement il se recula de moi.

La sensation en était presque désagréable, non, je ne voulais pas, je voulais qu'il continue à me remplir comme il le faisait c'était agréable comme si ça diminuait le picotement au fond de mon ventre. Mais bien vite il revint en moi, tout en faisant des va et vient. Je haletais sous cette déferlante de sensations. C'était un mélange de crépitement, de besoin, de frictions. J'en voulais toujours plus.

Je m'accrochai à lui, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'éloigne de moi. Je me mis à crier, je devenais incohérente, j'en voulais plus encore, plus fort. Le besoin devenait encore plus grand. Il fallait que ça cesse, c'était comme si ce besoin d'exploser n'arrivait pas.

Il se pencha sur moi, je pouvais sentir son souffle lourd et rauque contre moi.

Ses coups de reins étaient de plus en plus désordonnées et forts tout comme cette sensation dans mon corps.

Sa respiration hachée me percuta quand il prit extension sur ses mains, sans discontinuer ses allers-retours.

-Viens avec moi Bella, haleta-t-il avec force de persuasion ponctuée par ses poussées en moi.

C'est alors qu'il se tendit de tout son corps, ses muscles bandés, il buta au fond de moi faisant enfin explosée la boule qui me libéra de toute cette tension accumulée et je hurlai alors que chaque muscle de mon corps se resserrait sur le sien avant de laisser place à un relâchement de tout mon être.

Il s'effondra sur moi.

Sa tête dans mon cou, nous tentions de reprendre notre respiration. Après un moment, il se retira de moi doucement.

Je gémis face à cette soudaine sensation de vide qui envahissait mes entrailles.

-Pardon, souffla-t-il.

-Ça va, dis-je pour le rassurer.

Je le vis à peine jeter le préservatif, il vint rapidement à côté de moi et me mit dos à lui sur le côté.

Il moula son corps au mien.

Un de ses bras passa sous ma tête alors et l'autre à ma taille pour atterrir sur mon ventre, Il m'attira un peu plus à lui et c'est tout naturellement qu'une de ses mains se logea sur un de mes seins.

Il embrassa mon crane.

-Bonne nuit Bella.

-Bonne nuit Edward.

Jamais je n'avais senti autant de bien-être dans mon corps. Je me laissai envahir par sa chaleur, ses bras réconfortants.

Je me réveillai sous la tente, vide. La lumière envahissait l'espace. J'étais bien sûre encore nue et mon corps était courbaturé. Je n'avais pas même la force de m'étendre ou chercher Edward quand j'entendis :

-Salut mon pote.

Je me raidis, j'étais persuadé que c'était la voix de mon cousin mais ce n'était pas possible.

-Hé, répondit la voix de ténor de mon bel amant.

-Alors où est-elle?

Silence.

Je clignais des yeux, réalisant. Ils se connaissaient !

-Nooon tu te l'es faite? Rugit mon cousin.

-Tu me connais, répondit mon adonis, sa voix remplie d'orgueil.

J'arrêtai de respirer, sous le choc. Le mec que je considérais avant cette révélation comme mon premier amour et j'espérais déjà mon seul et unique, ne semblait à la lumière du jour pas ce qu'il paraissait.

J'entends le rire gras d'Em.

-Alors c'était comment ?

-Oh tu sais le gros avantage des pucelles, c'est qu'elles sont aussi serrées qu'un trou du cul, la merde en moins!

-Ahahahah tu ne changeras jamais toi!

Je déglutis péniblement, la gorge nouée les poings serrés, ma fierté piétinée! Je ravalai mes larmes tout en déglutissant. Une pourtant s'échappa de mes yeux et je me promis de faire payer aux centuples à ces deux enfoirés!

_._

_._

_._

_Je suis heureuse de vous apprendre que nous avons déjà commencé à travailler sur une suite. En attendant dites-nous vos impressions._


End file.
